bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
You Go, Ojo!
You Go, Ojo! is the fifteenth episode of Bear in the Big Blue House Season 2, 55th episode overall. Plot When Bear receives a picture of Ursa in the mail, it gets Ojo thinking about her girlness. Bear helps her to see that girls can do anything that boys can do. They sing a special song and Ojo has a special day. She has a dinosaur tea party with all her friends. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow's story is called Girls and Boys Come Out to Play. In her story, a boy brings special milk (cows) and a girl brings organic flour and decided to have pudding in one hour and a half and later plays house with Tutter. At the end of the day, she even has a special chat with Luna, the moon. Story Detail *See also: You Go, Ojo!/Story Detail Welcome and What's in the Mail? Bear opens the door and welcomes viewers inside The Big Blue House, saying that it's great to see them. He says he was wondering when they were going to get there because he was just about to check the mail. It turns out that he has mail. "Oh yes!" He performs a shortened version of "What's in the Mail, Today?" song. He then pushes down the flap on the mailbox and finds that there's a letter inside. It's for him. He invites the viewers to come on in and says that he loves getting mail. He decides to go in the kitchen to open the letter. He reaches the kitchen and then smells something. "It's you! Tell me, did you just play outside because you smell like fresh air and, aw, sunshine. Or maybe you smell this good all the time." He opens up the letter, which turns out to be from his good friend Ursa. It says "Dear Bear, hola! Just a little note to let you know that I am thinking of you. Love, Ursa." The letter has a P.S., indicating that there's a photo inside. Bear takes out the photo, which shows Ursa all dressed up. "This is so neat!" Ojo, This is Ursa Ojo approaches and Bear asks her what she's doing. She says that she was out playing dinosaur with Pip and Pop by the Otter Pond. She shows off her "biggest, scariest dinosaur roar." Bear tells her that it was quite scary and then Ojo asks him what he's looking at. He shows her that it's a photo of Ursa. She asks to see and he shows it to her. "What's Ursa?" asks Ojo. Bear seems puzzled, but tells Ojo that she's a very good friend of his. Ojo tells him that's not what she means and asks again "What is Ursa?" Bear tries again, telling her that she's a bear, like the two of them. "I know Ursa's a bear, Bear! That's not what I mean either." She asks if Ursa's like Bear and Bear says that they're both big bears and they're both strong. Ojo asks if Ursa's kind of different from him, also, and Bear finally realizes what she's talking about. It's a Girl! "You mean, 'is Ursa a girl bear?'" clarifies Bear. Ojo nods and Bear agrees that yes, Ursa is a girl bear. This excites Ojo. "Ursa's a girl bear, like me! Right, Bear? I'm a girl bear too!" Bear agrees that she is indeed a little girl bear. Ojo says that when she grows up, she'll be a big girl bear and does a little song and dance. "I'm a girl bear! A little girl bear! Ha ha ha ha!" Bear asks if she likes being a little girl bear. Ojo says that she does, but she wonders if it means that she has to wear ribbons and stuff. Bear says that she only has to if she wants to and she only thing she has to be is herself. "And being a girl is really cool. Yeah, girls" The word "girls" appears on the screen shaped as a fancy ribbon and then twirls into the normal font for the Word of the Day. Bear says that every girl is different. Some might like to wear a bow, while others might like to wear a baseball cap. "Like me!" agrees Ojo. Bear continues that some girls like to play dress up and some like to play in the dirt. Ojo likes both of those things. Bear says that no matter what you like to do, being a girl is a really cool thing. You Go, Ojo! The two perform the song You Go, Ojo!. In the song, they sing about the many great things that a girl can do. The song begins at The Otter Pond and eventually moves inside The Big Blue House. The two rock out with flashing strobe lights in the living room. The song eventually moves to the bathroom of The Big Blue House. Bear tells Ojo that she be can the girl she wants to be and do what she wants to. At the end of the song, the two reiterate that it's great being a girl. "Well, we girls, we like being girls," says Ojo. Bear suggests that Ojo ask the viewers what they think. Ojo's thrilled by the idea and asks what the best thing about being a girl is. One says that she likes dressing up. "You get to have a lot of friends," says another. One says that she helps her Daddy fix the truck. One likes running, while another enjoys basketball and football. Another girl is into dancing, while another favorite thing is wearing her best dresses and shoes. "Wow, girls do great stuff!" muses Ojo. She then says she has to go do some girl stuff and leaves. Bear comments that she's a busy girl and decides to get to work on Ursa's picture. He says that he'll frame and find someplace to put it where he can look at it all the time. He heads downstairs to search for a frame. He finds the frame in a kitchen cabinet, saying that it'll be perfect for Ursa's picture. He's just not sure how he'll get the picture into the frame. A Tea Party Bear's pondering of how to frame the picture is interrupted when he hears Ojo and Treelo calling him. He says that Ursa's picture will have to wait and goes to visit them. "Hello, Bear. It's so nice to see you," says Ojo in her best royal-sounding voice. Bear tells her that it's nice to see her too and asks what he can do for her. She tells him that they're having a tea party and wanted to invite him. "Yeah, tea party!" yells Treelo, starting to rock out. Ojo gives him a look and he quiets down. "Please have some tea," he requests of Bear. Bear says he'd love to join them, then sits down and sips, or pretends to, anyway. "Light and yet airy." Bear points out their sparkly jewelry, complimenting them on looking "quite spiffy." Pip and Pop then pop up and ask what everyone's doing. Treelo explains that they're having a tea party and, noticing his tiara and sparkly necklace, they ask him what it is that he's wearing. Ojo and Treelo explain. "Cool," state Pip and Pop together, but then Pip wonders, "Isn't jewelry and stuff for girls?" "No!" says Bear. He tells them that the great thing about dress-up is that anyone can play it. Pip and Pop like this idea and dive down, coming back up wearing two pearl necklaces each. Bear tells Ojo that her tea party turned out to be quite grand. Ojo says that they almost forgot the most important part-- the dinosaurs. "It's a dinosaur tea party!" Everyone loves the idea and Bear makes the point that "Girls can have any kind of tea party they want." The group sets to playing and Bear bids them goodbye. He then realizes that he hasn't yet seen his good friend, Shadow, today. Shadow's Story Bear decides to go try and find Shadow. He suggests that if we sing a song and look real hard, she'll appear, so he sings his special song. He shouts for her and it works. She appears on a hallway wall. He asks her what she's been up to and she tells him that she was riding through the air on the wings of a butterfly. He asks if she has a story for us and she replies that "This girl has always got a story for you. Watch!" Then, Shadow tells the story "Girls and Boys Come Out to Play". The story portrays girls and boys coming out to play. The moon shines on them as night. "Come with a whoop, come with a call, come with goodwill or not at all!" A drags in a cow (milk) and a boy brings some flour ("It's organic flour!") "And we'll have pudding in half an hour." The story ends and Bear thanks her for a great story. Shadow summarizes that boys and girls can be great friends. "Just look at you and me!" She says that she's off, but he can try and catch her if he wants another story. She leaves and Bear says he almost forgot that he wanted to frame the picture of Ursa. It's downstairs in the kitchen, so he heads back down there and manages to get it framed. Now, he just wonders where he should put it. He asks the viewers if they know where it should go and then decides on the living room. Father Tutter, Mother Ojo Ojo and Tutter are playing in the living room. Ojo has Snow bear and Tutter is dressed up in a top hat and tie. Bear comes in, muttering to himself about his picture and is greeted with a hearty "Hey, Bear!" from Ojo and Tutter. He looks down and sees them and gives them each a "hey." He asks how it's going with them and Ojo explains that they're playing house. She's the mommy, Tutter is the daddy and Snow bear is the baby. Bear says not to mind him, as he's just finding a place for his picture, but Ojo has other ideas. She designates him "Uncle Bear, here for a visit." She asks how he likes their home. Tutter asks what she means. "That's just a bunch of old pillows!" Ojo reminds him that they're pretending and he asks "Uncle Bear" he how he likes it. Bear says it's terrific and that they have excellent taste in furniture. Ojo agrees that Snow bear likes it too. They sort of sit and whistle for a bit and then Tutter suggests that if he's the daddy, he should go to work. He says that he's off to work, at the cheese factory. He starts to leave, but then asks if he's supposed to really leave. Ojo says he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, but wonders what he will do instead, "honey." Tutter asks what she's going to do, "darling," and she says she was going to stay at home and take care of Snow bear. Tutter likes the sound of that and wonders if he could stay home. Ojo asks Bear if that's okay and Bear tells her that "lots of daddies stay at home." She says that she'll go to work at the honey factory and hands him Snow bear. He struggles to hold Snow bear up, grumbling that the baby is bigger than its daddy. Ojo starts giving him instructions on care, but he continues to struggle, saying that he doesn't know about this. "Maybe that cheese factory's not such a bad idea after all!" He hands Snow Bear back to Ojo. "Phew!" Ojo then says that they can both go to work. "See ya', Bear!" Tutter stops her, asking if that's okay. Bear says that in lots of families, both parents go to work. They depart and Ojo hands Snow bear off to Bear, asking if he can take care of her. Bear reluctantly agrees and they leave for "work." "Guess it's just you and me," Bear says to Snow Bear, asking her where she thinks he should place the picture. Picture Placed and Ojo's Chat with Luna the Moon Later that night, Bear finally finds a place for Ursa's picture on his nightstand by his clock. "What do you think?" he asks of Snow bear and Ojo, who's just behind him, tells him that she thinks it looks great. She asks who he's talking to. She thinks it's funny that he's talking to Snow bear, but thanks him for taking care of her. Bear says it was no problem. She asks him to tell her something about Ursa. She wants to know everything about her, "Where does she lives, what does she do and does she like dinosaur tea parties?" Bear tells her that she lives in a house on a hill and has a farm where she grows strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. Ojo tells Bear that she likes being a girl because she gets to be her and doesn't have to do anything different. Bear says that they've had some day. Ojo concurs, but she wishes it didn't have to be over yet. Bear invites her to join him to talk to Luna. They head to the attic. "There she is! There she is!" states Ojo, excitedly. Luna asks Ojo to tell her about her day. Ojo recaps events excitedly, Bear explaining that he was "Uncle Bear" when Tutter and Ojo play house. Luna says that she sees many wonderful girls, and that each is special in their own way. They then all sing the "Goodbye Song" together. Back inside The Attic, Bear and Ojo thanks the viewers for visiting The Big Blue House. He says they're always invited to their dinosaur tea parties. Songs *What's in the Mail, Today? (Short Version) (Music and Lyrics Dave Kinnoin and Peter Lurye) *You Go, Ojo! (song) (Songs by Brian Woodbury) (Score by Peter Lurye) *Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow? Transcript *You Go, Ojo! (Transcript) Columbia Tristar /Disney Release Bear's Epic Hits Disney Junior DVD Releases * Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 * Greatest Hits: Vol. 3 * 100th Episode Celebration (Disney Junior Version) Shadow's Appearance Upstairs Hallway Credits You Go, Ojo! (Credits) Quotes You Go, Ojo! (Quotes) Other Languages You Go, Ojo! (Other Languages) Gallery You Go, Ojo!/Gallery Prologue YouGo,Ojo!-TitleCard.png|Title card YouGo,Ojo!1.png YouGo,Ojo!2.png YouGo,Ojo!3.png YouGo,Ojo!4.png YouGo,Ojo!5.png YouGo,Ojo!6.png YouGo,Ojo!7.png YouGo,Ojo!8.png YouGo,Ojo!9.png YouGo,Ojo!10.png YouGo,Ojo!11.png YouGo,Ojo!12.png YouGo,Ojo!13.png "Ursa's a girl bear, like me?" YouGo,Ojo!14.png YouGo,Ojo!15.png YouGo,Ojo!16.png YouGo,Ojo!17.png YouGo,Ojo!18.png YouGo,Ojo!19.png YouGo,Ojo!20.png YouGo,Ojo!21.png YouGo,Ojo!22.png YouGo,Ojo!23.png You Go, Girl! YouGo,Ojo!24.png YouGo,Ojo!25.png YouGo,Ojo!26.png YouGo,Ojo!27.png YouGo,Ojo!28.png YouGo,Ojo!Song.png|"You Go, Ojo!" YouGo,Ojo!29.png YouGo,Ojo!30.png YouGo,Ojo!31.png Up in the Attic Girls and Boys Come Out to Play Father & Mother On the Nightstand / The Goodbye Song Trivia *Ojo performs The Goodbye Song with Bear and Luna. *This is the first of the two episodes to be all about a certain character. The other one is the Season 5 finale This Is Your Life, Bear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Ojo Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Season 2 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Friendship episodes